Más fácil
by KeyKnows
Summary: —¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que me amabas? —ella dice. Él lo recuerda, pero no lo menciona. [NaruSaku. Toma lugar en esa escena de The Last donde Sakura le da consejos amorosos a Naruto]
1. Chapter 1

_Toma lugar durante esta escena (no la encontré en japones con subititulos, así que está doblada al ingles)_ www. youtube watch?v =03PHi40DbKU

 _Espero que les guste!_

* * *

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que me amabas?

Él se queda en silencio ante sus palabras, con su mirada trazando la silueta de sus piernas bajo la delgada cobija.

El aire está frio alrededor de ellos; con sus grandes espacios abiertos la cueva no es realmente un refugió apropiado contra el clima, y la lámpara que reposa junto a la cama provisional no calienta el ambiente, sólo colorea de dorado la oscura roca, la ilusión del calor hogareño.

Naruto no sabe por qué Sakura le pregunta esto, ahora. Ahora que hay demasiado en su cabeza, ahora que el destino del mundo vuelve a caer sobre sus cansados hombros, ahora que el frágil corazón de una doncella parece también reposar en sus manos; ahora que se ha equivocado tanto.

Vino a ella en busca de consejo: le dijo lo que le dijo a Hinata y no está seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo o con las implicaciones de lo que acaba de hacer.

Por qué Sakura dice esto ahora, se pregunta, ahora que no puede responderle.

—Me pregunto… ¿dijiste eso sólo porque yo amaba a Sasuke y no querías perder ante él?

Naruto siente que los ojos le pican cuando la oye decir eso, y parpadea un par de veces para alejar la sensación. "Muy cansado" está listo para decir en caso de que ella le pregunté por qué tiene los ojos rojos, repentinamente, pero ella ni siquiera lo está mirando, muy ocupada recordando el pasado.

Naruto la escucha e intente pensar, encontrar en sus propias memorias algo que le diga que ella está en lo correcto sobre esto como suele estar en lo correcto sobre tantas cosas, pero honestamente no puede ni concebir la idea de que Sakura hubiera empezado a gustarle por una razón tan estúpida, la idea de que su amor por ella no era sincero y honesto; recuerda cómo en aquel entonces el sólo verla lo hacía sonreír y provocaba piruetas en su pecho, y recuerda cuán feliz estaba siempre de pasar tiempo con ella y cómo la idea de que algo le pasara lo ponía enfermo.

Todavía lo pone enfermo. Verla así, débil y vulnerable, lo perturba, y el saber que la causa de su agotamiento es su propia imprudencia hace que quiera darse un puñetazo en la cara.

Y ese…ese sentimiento no pudo haber nacido de una mezquina competitividad.

—Pero es real esta vez ¿no? —sigue ella, calmada e impasible, como si estuviera explicando muy obvio que no requiere de mucha reflexión precisamente por lo claro que es—. Hinata es una gran persona; honestamente casi es demasiado buena para ti.

Él traga duro, alejando su mente del pasado y concentrándose en la razón por la que vino a ella en primer lugar.

—Sí, pero… —Naruto empieza y se detiene por un ínfimo pero significativo segundo.

Pero acabo de decirle que la amo y no se siente la mitad de real que contigo.

Le gustaría decir eso pero las palabras mueren en su garganta, asustadas de salir y encontrarse con el plano, abierto rechazo que siempre encuentran, porque a Naruto le gustaría creer que es más fuerte ahora y que puede soportar ese tipo de dolor emocional, pero sabe que no es cierto y sabe también que ahora no puede restarle importancia con una sonrisa.

—…pero me dejó para estar con Toneri —termina.

Si es honesto consigo mismo, realmente dolió cuando Hinata se fue con aquel sujeto, porque Hinata siempre ha tratado de estar ahí para él y que ella lo despreciara así fue un shock pero, si continua siendo sincero consigo mismo, casi se alegró de ello.

—Eres tan estúpido. Es obvio que tenía una razón que no podía revelarte —Sakura dice en respuesta.

Y entonces ella mira al techo con una mirada de añoranza que Naruto conoce demasiado bien, y sus ojos pican de nuevo repentinamente.

—Cuando una chica se enamora, y es amor verdadero, sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente, no pueden cambiar honestamente. Entiendo… —dice Sakura muy bajito y cierra los ojos—…justo como Hinata se siente.

Naruto mira al piso entonces. Parpadea unas cuantas veces pero la picazón en sus ojos no desaparece.

Sakura habla con la verdad, sabe. Después de todos estos años, después de todas las peleas, después de todas las bajezas contra ella, todavía pone esa mirada soñadora cuando habla de Sasuke. Y si lo que el genjutsu le mostró es cierto, entonces Hinata se siente igual hacia él.

Naruto se pregunta qué hizo mal, qué tanto tuvo que haberlo echado a perder para que Sakura piense que sus sentimiento por ella no eran reales. Se pregunta qué necesitaba mostrarle, qué necesitaba decirle, qué tendría que haber hecho…

Sakura se ha dormido, su pecho baja y sube despacio, tranquilo, y él la mira melancólico y enamorado.

Naruto suspira y verla dormir, tan cerca y aun así tan lejos, lo hace esperar que tomar lo que puede, tomar lo único que le será ofrecido, pueda ser suficiente sino para curar, al menos para aligerar el dolor de su corazón.

Ve a Sakura y espera, vehementemente, que aprender a amar a Hinata sea más fácil y menos doloroso que amarla a ella.

* * *

 _Hace poco que vi de The Last, había estado evitandola porque no soy fan del NaruHina y porque había escuchado que, en general, era mala, pero mi hermano quería verla así que la vi con él._

 _Bueno, todo el mundo tenía razón, la pelicula es mala, PERO fuera de eso, vi esta escena y me quedé impaktada :v ni siquiera soy NaruSaku (soy NaruSasu hasta la muerte), pero esta escena...no me gustó para nada, que Sakura dijera que el amor de Naruto por ella no era real, porque carajo lo era gente, lo era._

 _Así que tuve feels y escribí esto. Estaba pensando en escribir otra escena desde la perspectiva de Sakura pero no sé, si termino haciendolo lo postearé como un segundo capitulo._

 _Como sea, espero les haya gustado. Gracias por leer todos, los comentarios son ampliamente apreciados!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Al final si escribí un segundo capitulo_

 _Espero les guste!_

* * *

" _Why must we love where the lighting strikes and not where we chose?"_

—Theodore Sturgeon

Ella escucha su corto relato y muchas posibles respuestas vienen a su mente, se acumulan en su boca y esperan a que escoja una y la diga.

"¿Por qué dijiste que la amabas?" quiere preguntar "¿Realmente te sientes así?", "¿Te das cuenta de cómo debe sentirse ella ahora?", "¿No pensaste en las consecuencias?".

Escucha su corto relato y todas estas preguntas exigen una respuesta, pero cuando toma aire y abre sus labios, la cuestión que se desliza fuera de ellos es:

—¿Recuerdas cuando dijiste que me amabas? —Sakura dice.

Naruto hace un sonido silencioso y corto mientras toma aire, y ella quiere voltear la cabeza y mirarlo, pero su mirada se queda fijada en oscuro techo de piedra.

Claro que lo recuerda, piensa, así como ella recuerda toda vez que él clamó su amor por ella, tanto con palabras como con acciones. Tal vez le pregunta esto, ahora, porque quiere que recuerde y que piensa acerca de lo que le dijo a Hinata, hacerlo cuestionar la veracidad de su declaración.

Qué egoísta de su parte, Sakura piensa.

—Me pregunto… ¿dijiste eso sólo porque yo amaba a Sasuke y no querías perder ante él?

Ella ha pensado sobre eso largo y tendido. Naruto era tan infantil cuando intentó por primera vez ganar su corazón y parecía, en aquel entonces, que verla tan encaprichada con Sasuke sólo lo hacía intentar con más ganas, así que pensó: Tal vez le gusto, porque él no me gusta.

Pero ella era infantil también, infantil e inmadura y egoísta, ignorante de los conflictos de Naruto, de sus sentimientos, y deliberadamente lo desestimaba a él y a sus afectos. Y cuando creció y se hizo un poco más vieja y un poco más sabia y un poco menos egoísta,

[pero sólo un poco, piensa amargamente]

resultó obvio que su amor por ella era real, fuerte y sólido. Por qué se enamoró de mí, se preguntaría en varias ocasiones, cuando fui egoísta y arrogante y cruel.

Pero ¿Por qué se enamora uno de todas formas?

—Pero es real esta vez ¿no? —Sakura continua, ecuánime y segura, como si le estuviera revelando una única, universal verdad—. Hinata es una gran persona; honestamente casi es demasiado buena para ti.

Incluso ahora, piensa, no puede dejar de decirle que no es lo suficientemente bueno. Pero en realidad, piensa, tal vez Hinata es la única que sea digna del amor de Naruto. Hinata, ella sabe, siempre lo ha amado profunda, incondicional, desvergonzadamente.

Y Naruto, Sakura sabe, se merece alguien así.

—Si pero… —comienza él y hace una pequeña pero significativa pausa.

Sakura casi puede escuchar las palabras que él no dice, casi puede oír otra declaración de amor arrastrándose fuera del corazón de Naruto. Y casi puede oírse a sí misma decir: No. Pequeño y gentil y doloroso, otro llano rechazo.

Porque sabe, ahora, que ella no merece su amor.

—…pero me dejó para estar con Toneri —termina.

Es casi un alivio, escucharlo decir eso. Y es casi como un cuchillo en su corazón. Pero está bien, piensa, está bien que pueda verla y decir esto, sólo esto, que pueda decir esto sobre Hinata y no sobre Sakura. Está bien, porque ella no lo merece.

—Eres tan estúpido. Es obvio que tenía una razón que no podía revelarte —Sakura dice.

Suspira, tan bajo que él no puede oírla. Suspira y mira el techo con algo como melancolía y añoranza, pero ya no está tan segura de qué anhela, ya no.

—Cuando una chica se enamora, y es amor verdadero, sus sentimientos no cambian tan fácilmente, no pueden cambiar honestamente. Entiendo… —Sakura susurra, con palabras no sabía estaba guardando y cierra los ojos, esperando no llorar—…justo como Hinata se siente.

Claro que lo entiende. Ha amado a Sasuke por tanto tiempo que sería extraño no mantenerlo cerca de su corazón a estas alturas de su vida, pero los años han pasado y ella se hecho un poco más vieja y un poco más sabia y un poco, pero sólo un poco y no lo bastante, menos egoísta. No lo suficiente para ser digna de alguien como Naruto, sin embargo.

Así como ama a Sasuke, Sakura ama a Naruto. Y su parte racional y egoísta le dice que la elección es obvia. Ve con Naruto, esa parte de ella le murmulla, ve con él que te amará hasta que el mundo acabe, a pesar de tus errores y tus defectos, ve con el que te mira y mira perfección.

Pero Naruto, Naruto que ha sufrido tanto, y que ha sido tan bueno en vista de sus circunstancias, Naruto que es un hombre tan virtuoso, Sakura piensa, sabe, puede asegurar, no sé merece el amor a medias que ella puede darle; no se merece un corazón que siempre anhelara a alguien más.

Así que cierre los ojos y deja que el cansancio la tome, que la aleje del mundo y de sus pensamientos y de él.

Tiene que ser desinteresada ahora, Sakura piensa, y dejarlo estar con alguien que pueda cuidar de su corazón. Es lo menos que le debe.

* * *

 _Sakura como personaje me elude y creo que debe notarse en esta pequeña pieza. Para ser honesta la verdad no entiendo porque ella sigue, digamos, leal a Sasuke después de toda la mierda que hace (Naruto sufre de lo mismo, pero esa es discusión para otro día). Es muy dificil para mi ver y entender a Sakura en relación a Sasuke._

 _Dicho eso, creo que algo que entiendo de Sakura, más o menos, es que Sakura siempre ha intentando (sobre todo en la primera parte de la serie) cumplir con cierto concepto de feminidad que no se ajusta a su forma de ser. Me parece que esa es la razón por la que en la primera parte tenemos a Inner Sakura, porque estaba intentando proyectar una imagen de delicadeza y tal mientras embotellaba su enojo, frustraciones y demás que no consideraba propio de una mujer. Para Shippuden parece haber reconciliado estos dos aspectos de ella, pero ese tipo de cosas lo persiguen a uno :v y tomando eso en cuenta creo que Sakura podría pensar que no es una buena mujer para Naruto, porque una mujer, una buena, "tiene" que ser leal y fiel a un sólo hombre y Sakura no puede ser esa mujer. O algo así, no sé, esa es mi interprtación del personaje son libres de estar en desacuerdo._

 _Esto fue dificil de escribir._

 _Espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por leer, se aprecían los comentarios!_


End file.
